Pain of Secrecy
by SymoneIshAmazing
Summary: Elaina Nightshade has returned from her three year training. Everything about her is so different including her heart. Elaina as history and special bonds with everyone in Fairy Tail, but the special bond between her and Erza is one of non-existence. Found out why in Pain of Secrecy. Don't forget to Review!


This little story take place before the strongest team goes to the Tower of Heaven. The OC is the daughter of the council member Org. The opening is after the defeat of the Phantom Lord but before Loke's story. Enjoy^^

* * *

"E-Erza?!" This scene. This cant be real! How was it that the person she trusted the most was causing her this heartbreak feeling? Clearly she was dreaming but why wasnt she waking up? Would that only mean that she wasn't dreaming? Of course it was. Her best friend. The girl she basically grew up with was hurting her so much. Just with one simple act. Out of anger and sadness, she out stretched her right hand and put herself in Shadow Drive, covering her completely in shadows and disappeared, leaving Erza to live with what she had down. Forever.

* * *

Elaina woke up in a cold sweat. Though she didn't have a nightmare, she was breathing hard as if she _did _have one. The sun was shining through the cave and woke up her talking dog, Yappy, who licked Elaina's face. Slowly she sat up and pushed her auburn hair back. How come now, after three years, was having such a dream? Maybe it was a sign from her Master Yokoar that she needed to return home. But it had been three years since everything happened and she wasn't sure she could face everything she had left behind. For all she knew, they could've written her off as dead. She wouldn't blame them either. Leaving for three years without so much as a goodbye would piss her off too. Technically she didnt leave without saying goodbye, she had an S-Class mission to go on but that was two and half years ago. Yeah, she'd be pissed too.

She stood up and scanned her surroundings. Still in the cold cave in the mountain. Master Yokoar wasn't there so maybe her subconscience gave her the dream. "Yeesh.. If my mind is giving me those dreams maybe I really SHOULD return to Fairy Tail." Yappy barked and spoke.

"You should you should! I miss hanging out with Happy!" Elaina gave the dog a look.

"I still dont know how. You're a dog and he's a cat. You're complete opposites." Yappy started running around chasing his tail, ignoring her. It was then decided, several minutes later, that she would. She put all of her belongings into a pile and as she did so, a note gracefully floated from the cave ceiling. Yappy jumped up and floated over her shoulder, reading the note. "It's from Master Yokoar!" The note read:

_**Dear incompetent pupil,**_She growled at the comment. "I am _NOT_ incompetent." _**I write this to you as a goodbye. You have learned all that I am able to teach you. This is as far as it goes. You've grown stronger and slightly wiser... Just a bit.**_"This old man better be lucky I-" Yappy interrupted her with reading the rest of the note. _**It is time for you to move on dear. Go home to Fairy Tail and face your demons. I hope to see you in the future.. My incompetent, annoying,lazy, pupil. ~Master Yokoar. P.S. Take your belongings out of my cave too.**_ Elaina read the note over and over three times before balling it up and tossing it in her pile.

"That old man has a lot of nerve Yappy. Anyway, I guess it really _is_ decided then. We go back to Fairy Tail." Yappy danced around the cave in excitement as Elaina kneeled on the ground, touching the shadow of her pile. He stopped dancing, soon realizing what she was about to do.

"Ohh I dont wanna Shadow Travel. Last time, I got lost and a giant bone almost ate me!" Elaina shook her head and picked him up.

"I told you to focus and you didn't. This time, you wont have to focus on anything. I'll handle everything just hold on okay?" Yappy nodded and hopped on her back. She closed her eyes and in seconds, she was back home in her apartment. It slightly startled her that no one had taken it and her stuff was still there. Yappy hopped down and ran directly towards a carrot squeaky dog toy and began attacking it. "So good to be home!" He said, though the toy was in his mouth. Elaina just nodded and began putting things away. Everything was exactly as she left. Everything except the picture of her and Erza. It was upright in it's proper position, when she put it in the drawer. She suspected Yappy put it back up before they left. Instead of putting it in the drawer, she just put the picture face down on the desk then walked to her bathroom.

How long had it been since she took an actual shower? Probably a week or two. She turned on the bath and while waiting for it to fill up, she stood in front of the mirror taking in how she looked. Her hair was longer than when she left. It was barely past her shoulders but now it was slightly longer than her waist. The blue-grey, happy irises were now the blue-grey despair irises. She was more mature now. Even her face made her look mature. She smiled at herself and the illusion that she truly was happy could be seen but her eyes gave her away. She just sighed and left the mirror to enjoy her bath. The woman sat there for a while before finally getting out and drying herself. Yappy fell asleep with the carrot in his mouth and she smiled at him. Now that he was asleep, she could get dressed without him being a pervert. Now, how was she going to make an entrance? An idea crossed her mind and she smirked to herself. The perfect, devious plan. Once dressed in her pants and dark purple tube top, her silver fairytail necklace came into view and hung over her bossoms. "All ready to make my big return! You ready Yappy?" Yappy suddenly woke up with a loud squeak. "Happy!"

* * *

The Fairy Tail Guild was noisy and busy as usual. With the repairs needed to be comepleted, everyone was busy and bustling about. Sometime in the afternoon, everyone gathered in the make-shift bar for a bit of relaxation. "Ahh... It's nice to relax for a while!" Lucy was sitting down with her head on the table. Working all day took a toll on her. Natsu and Gray were taking time off fooling around with a lunch someone left for gray. Macao was being Macao and drinking when he started screaming and clutching his head. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to see what was happening. A few seconds later, he was sitting upright as if nothing happened. "What was that all about?! You scared everyone!" Natsu shouted with anger. Macao went on drinking. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He really didn't but everyone else just grumbled and went back to what they were doing. "Say," he started. "Do you guys ever miss Elaina?" Mirajane nodded sadly. "I do. I wonder what ever happened to her." Gray sighed. Gray had a past with her and would probably have the most attachment so it was natural he missed her.

"Maybe she got killed on that S-Class mission." Natsu replied. Instead of Gray and Natsu butting heads, it was Natsu and Macao.

"Oh really huh Natsu?! Ya dont think she could've done it?"

"Hey! What are you getting all upset for?! No way could she have done it! She was weak!" Macao screamed again and fell to the floor clutching his head. Standing over him was Elaina glaring at Natsu. "EXCUSE ME?!" Natsu gave a girly screamed and got into the fetal position.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Wait. YOU'RE BACK!" Everyone gathered around and Macao stood up rubbing his head. "Yeesh. That would explain the werid images and pain going through my head." She turned to him and gave him a smile. "Sorry. I had to make an entrance." She rubbed the back of her head.

"But I guess you could say that I'm back you guys! Say, I see you made it Lucy." Lucy nodded. Upon hearing her voice, Gray stood up in shock and ran to see if it was true. When he saw that it was, he ran to hug her as if she was his mother. Everyone stood back and gasped watching him. This was a new side of him no one had seen before and it was amazing since it was seeing Elaina for the first time in years.

"Elaina! I-I missed you.." It took her a second to register what was going on but when she did, she hugged him back. For once she realized how much Fairy Tail meant to her. How much the people meant to her. She pulled Gray back and frowned. "You little punk!" In their little hug, he had frozen her legs to the ground. Elaina struggled to break it free and when she did, she chased him around. When things calmed down, everyone began asking her questions. Where had she been? How come she'd been gone so long? She sat down and began explaining her entire story.

"Well, when I left, I didnt expect to be gone for so long. It took me six months to figure out what was going but when I did, the evil vanished."

"What was going on on the island?"

"I can't say. It was confidential. Anyway, I traveled even farther from Fairy Tail. Not on purpose.. Kinda got lost. Anyway, that's when I ran into Lucy and told her about Fairy Tail. Well after I ran into her, I kept asking around for someone to help me find someone that can help me train and master using the Shadows. It took me a few weeks but I found him. He agreed to take me as his pupil but there was one thing I had to accept. Master Yokoar lived in a cave in some mountains. I had to live and train in the cold for two and half years before mastering the shadows.. According to the note he left me. And now here I am." Everyone was captivated and paying close attention.

"What sort of stuff did he teach you?"

"Well, he taught me to forgive and forget. Forgive evil-doers who are against you but then again, just forget about them. I guess you can say that's how I uh.. Cleansed. He also taught me so really cool spells for Shadow types."

"If he taught you new stuff, you must be stronger now huh Elaina?" Natsu asked. He balled up his fists as if he was getting ready for a fight. Elaina just shook her head and sighed. "No way. Besides, what the hell happened to the guild?!" She pointed looking around. They told her the story and she frowned.

"Maybe if I was here, that wouldn't have happened."

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, we know you would've been there if you weren't out trying to fulfill your destiny." She nodded at Makarov's reassurance and smiled. "I'm sorry I have to call this short, but my father doesn't know that I'm back yet. I have to go see him. When I get back, I promise there'll be a lot to catch up on!" She ran out into the open to where the road to the Council would be. When people were out of sight, Erza stopped next to her, facing the opposite way, shoulder to shoulder. They didnt say a word to eachother. Elaina broke the silence with harsh words.

"Remember what I said about about forgive and forget? Well I forgave you for what you did... But I also forgot about you aswell."


End file.
